


Practically Miles Apart

by PearlButterfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Happy, Kissing, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Short Sirius, Sirius is kind of short, Sirius steals Remus' clothes, Tall Remus, remus is tall, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlButterfly/pseuds/PearlButterfly
Summary: Remus is tall, Sirius loves it but it’s also super infuriating.





	Practically Miles Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Remus and Sirius having a fairly big height difference so bad.

Remus’ height was the first thing Sirius had noticed about him.

They’d all made friends on the train. He and James had started talking on the platform and found they had quite a lot in common. They hadn’t found Remus and Peter until they’d boarded, looking for a compartment. Most of them were full but they found a space in one already occupied by two boys. One of them was on his tiptoes trying to put his suitcase onto the rack, then the other boy took it from him and lifted it with ease.

Sirius stared at him. Even at eleven this boy was tall for his age. Not too tall but Sirius could tell that when he hit puberty his height would shoot up even further. Part of him was jealous but the rest of him was intrigued.

“Hello,” James greeted the two boys. “I’m James and this is Sirius.”

“Peter,” the shorter boy replied.

“Remus,” said the taller.

“Like the boy who was raised by the wolf?” Even if he strongly disliked his parents, Sirius did enjoy that they’d educated him well.

The other boy looked a little worried for a moment before he responded. "And you’re Sirius like the star?”

“Exactly.” Sirius smiled at him.

 

*****

 

Now they were in sixth year and Sirius wasn’t sure if Remus had actually finished growing since he seemed taller every time they saw each other, and that was often.

After puberty, Remus had indeed kept growing until he was six foot four, towering over the others and pretty much everyone else in the school. James was the closest to him at six foot, though those four inches looked like a metre between them. James was more toned because of his Quidditch practice but he didn’t reach Remus in height. Peter was almost a foot shorter at five foot six, though it didn’t really bother him as he often took shelter behind Remus whenever they were caught in a prank by McGonagall.

Sirius was the only one who was a bit bitter about Remus’ towering height. He had stopped growing at five foot eight and Remus’ general presence always reminded him of that fact. But the height difference only really became a problem for him after they started dating in fifth year. Suddenly everything was difficult: he couldn’t kiss Remus without going up on his tip toes and having Remus bend down as well, neither could they cuddle properly unless they were sitting down since Sirius couldn’t comfortably reach his boyfriend’s shoulders while they were standing.

That didn’t stop Remus using it to his advantage either, especially when he wanted to wind Sirius up. He’d hand Sirius things from high shelves before he’d even tried to reach for them because “I don’t want you to strain yourself by stretching too far” or ask Sirius to pass him things that were on the floor because “you’re much closer than I am”.

The other three Marauders would just laugh when Sirius folded his arms grumpily and jerked away from his boyfriend every time Remus tried to put his arm around him. But even then he never stayed distant for long because he’d never been able to resist Remus.

 

*****

“Is that my jumper?”

Sirius looked up from where he was sat on his bed, book in his lap. “Hmm?”

“Is that my jumper you’re wearing?” Remus knew it was; Sirius was always doing this.

“Oh, it looked comfy.” That was confirmation enough. Sirius had decided that, since he and Remus were dating, he had joint custody of all his boyfriend’s jumpers.

His height made it difficult for Remus to buy clothes because his lycanthropy meant he struggled to put on enough to weight to match it. This resulted in jumpers that were long enough to cover his torso but ended up billowing around him in the wind. Sirius didn’t seem to mind them though.

“You’ve already got three jumpers that you haven’t given back,” Remus told him. “You’re always doing this, soon I won’t have anything to wear.”

“That sounds good to me Moony,” Sirius grinned, tossing the book aside. “Maybe I’ll have to start stealing your trousers too.”

“You wouldn’t be able to wear them with those short legs,” Remus retorted.

Sirius bristled. Clearly height was still a sore point for him. “I’m not that short, you’re just a giant. At least I don’t trip over myself when I’m trying to climb into bed.”

Remus clambered onto the bed next to Sirius, almost tumbling over himself and proving his boyfriend right. “That’s just part of my charm.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, snuggling up to Remus. He’d never admit it but Remus’ size comforted him in a way because he felt surrounded, protected from any outside harm. His family had instilled that fear into him.

“Your clumsy werewolf charm.”

“It appealed to you,” Remus reminded him, pressing his face into Sirius’ soft hair.

Sirius didn’t have a snappy response for that, instead choosing to snuggle closer to Remus, folding himself into the other boy. Remus tucked his long legs up onto the bed, creating a perfect cocoon.

 

*****

 

“I must admit, Sirius Black isn’t what I first thought,” Lily commented.

She was sitting in a corner of the common room with James and Peter, all of them studying for an upcoming test. It seemed that James had cooled his pursuit of her for the moment, content to just be friends. Lily couldn’t deny she’d grown rather fond of him. She liked Peter too, he had always been sweet to her.

“In what way?” James asked.

“When I first met him I didn’t think he’d have a soft side, let alone be completely at someone else’s mercy.”

Said boy was across the room with Remus, perched on his lap as they made their own attempt at revising. Apparently Remus, the perfect student, wasn’t too bothered by the books coming second to whatever flirtation they were engaging in. Sirius had one arm around Remus’ neck, whispering closely in his ear. He looked amusingly small with Remus’ legs splayed out in front of them.

“I don’t think Remus has it in him to have anyone at his mercy,” James said.

“Not intentionally. But I must admit there is something attractive about a man that tall.” Lily shook her head in amusement at James’ half-hopeful half-crestfallen look.

“Remus gives good piggybacks,” Peter added, turning the pages in his book. “Plus he can reach all the books on the high shelves in the library.”

Across the room, Sirius pressed a kiss to Remus’ cheek. “I like this.”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “You like crushing me to death?”

Sirius smacked his arm playfully. “I’m not that heavy, you bastard. No, I like being able to look you in the eyes without feeling like I’m scaling a mountain.”

“Sometimes I forget what colour your eyes are, what with only seeing the top of your head most of the time.”

“Well, you’d better commit it to memory. It’s Valentine’s Day soon and I’m expecting a thirty line poem about how beautiful I am and how much you love me.”

Remus groaned, pulling his boyfriend closer with an arm around his waist. “I should have know there’d be something. There always is with you.”

 

*****

 

“Hey.” Sirius slipped the invisibility cloak off his shoulders, dropping it on the chair next to Remus’ hospital bed.

“You snuck in again?” Remus attempted to sit up, before a twinge of pain in his ribs forced him to stay lying down.

“Well I knew you’d be missing me. And I don’t want you getting lonely down here by yourself. Come on, budge up.”

Remus barely had the chance to start shifting before Sirius was clambering into the bed beside him, nudging him further and stealing practically all of the blanket.

“You know,” the dark haired boy began, “you’d think Madam Pomfrey would be able to find you some better blankets since you’re down here all the time. It can’t be nice to have to sleep with half of your legs nearly hanging off the bed. Don’t your feet get cold?”

“Padfoot we’ve had this conversation about a billion times already. Yes, the blankets don’t completely cover me. No, my feet don’t get cold because I wear socks to bed. And are those my pyjamas?”

Sirius, who often preferred not to wear anything to bed and took joy in scandalising Peter when he swung himself out of bed every morning, was almost drowning in a pair of Remus’ favourite pyjamas. He had the sleeves rolled up so his hands were out but the legs hung down over his feet, meaning he shuffled when he walked. Even though Sirius constantly stealing his clothes and never giving them back had irked Remus a little at first, he couldn’t deny the sense of pride he felt in seeing Sirius wear his clothes. He’d always been a tad possessive, and this felt like he had a claim on the boy he loved, a warning to keep others away from him. Maybe it was his wolf side, still slightly present in the aftermath of the latest full moon.

“They smell like you.” Sirius rolled further into Remus’ space, almost pushing him off the bed. It was typical of him to be the shorter of the two and still end up making his presence the most felt.

“When Pomfrey gives you another dressing-down tomorrow morning, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“I’d like you to give me a dressing down, Moony.” Sirius beamed at him.

Remus groaned. “You know that’s not what I meant. Honestly, you always-“

Sirius leaned over and kissed Remus, tentatively sliding on top of him, careful of the bruises and scratches still fresh on his body. Their lips folded together in perfect sync, Remus adjusting Sirius easily against his chest. Their tongues met for the briefest of moments before they parted, keeping their intimacy to a minimum because they knew they couldn’t go any further. Not in a hospital bed and not with Remus post-full moon.

“It’ll be worth it though,” Sirius whispered when he was lying back at Remus’ side, curled into him. His feet tucked themselves behind Remus’ knees. “Anything is if it means I get to spend more time with my giant grumpy werewolf of a boyfriend.”

Remus nuzzled Sirius’ long hair that was now taking up most of the pillow. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Oh thanks Moony, such high praise as always.”

“You don’t need high praise. Well, you do, but you don’t need it to know I love you.”

Sirius’ eyes shone like stars in the dark. “And I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wolfstar are the fluffiest pair


End file.
